


Casanova wrapped in two

by Smallkind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Drama, Drunken Flirting, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Go!, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can't end a chapter, I hope you like it, Implied Sexual Content, Jake and Dirk need to stop, M/M, Multi, Teen Romance, all kinds of flirting, if you don't I don't care cause I do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallkind/pseuds/Smallkind
Summary: Dirk Strider and Jake English. The teen heart-throbs of their towns. And also probably thebiggest players, known for giving a kiss one night and have moved on by the next morning; boyor girl, you were not safe. They never had a relationship longer than three days. And no-one everseemed to learn, and fell right into their arms.





	1. Chapter 1

This story is inspired by the song How to be a heartbreaker so enjoy! b^V^d

 

Dirk Strider and Jake English. The teen heart-throbs of their towns. And also probably the biggest players, known for giving a kiss one night and have moved on by the next morning; boy or girl, you were not safe. They never had a relationship longer than three days. And no-one ever seemed to learn and fell right into their arms.

Dirk sighed as he looked out the window of the cramped backseat of his older brother’s car. They had been in the car for hours but his brother, Bro Strider, refused to stop for even a restroom break until they reached their new home. His other brother Dave sat in the front with the seat leaned back snoring softly as his face stayed as stoic as when he was awake. They were finally seeing signs of a town and Dirk couldn’t help but feel relieved that he would no longer be stuffed into the back of this cramped car with Cal staring at him. They pulled into a parking lot and Bro shook Dave awake before climbing out of the car. Dirk climbed out thankful to stretch his legs and followed his brothers into the run down food-stop.

Walking in Bro got in line to order and Dave and Dirk moved to a bench. He heard a giggle and looked to see a few tables down a group of four or five girls giggling and trying to hide that they were obviously staring. Dave sent them a signature smirk leaning back in his seat as Dave nodded, his face still in the same stoic way. The girls squealed and continued to giggle as Bro sat down with some burgers and fries and the three began to eat. One of the girls strolled up. She walked as if she was a tiger stalking prey and Dirk knew who she was coming talk to. “Hey there. I haven’t seen you around town before” She smiled at him curling a strand of hair around her finger.

“We just moved here. The first day in town actually” He responded keeping the air light. He looked at the girl. She had light skin but had a slight tan from a summer sun. She wore a dress that stopped mid-thigh and some cute flats. She wore her long black hair in a ponytail except for the piece she was messing with. 

“Well. If you need someone to show you around give me a call”. She set a piece of paper on the table and with that, she and her friends walked out. Dirk slipped, the number into his pocket and stood to dump the already empty tray and head to the car. Once in, it was only a short drive to their new house. It was a small place but had three rooms. They had to share one bathroom and it had a merged kitchen and dining room. The living room was small but cozy with a fireplace and a fluffy carpet. Dirk set a box down as Bro and Dave dragged in the dining room table before heading out to get a few more boxes. Dirk pulled back only to have to drop the box and block Bro’s sword attack. 

“Dammit Bro. Could you not? I dropped Dave’s turntable pieces” Dirk put down his sword and opened to box letting out a sigh as everything seemed to still be in place, unaffected by the fall. Bro followed with his own sigh knowing that his brothers take their turntables as seriously as he did. Bro grabbed Cal and the last box before they went into the house. They all chose their prospective rooms and began to unpack. Dirk’s room must have previously been an office as there was a wall covered with shelves. He set up his clothing on the bottom ones and set out his own turntables above them. On the shelves next to them he set up his smuppets and Cal along with some of his other tech. He set his bed across from the shelves facing his desk. After setting up his computer he moved into the living room to set up the bookshelf. He found Bro already in there so he turned into the kitchen and began to put their dishes away instead. There were quiet footsteps and Dirk grabbed his sword off the counter.”Not now bro. I’m trying to put things away”.

“I’m not, Bro”. Dave’s voice spoke and Dirk turned around to face him.Both swords were at the ready, one to attack and one to defend. “So Dirk, Did you break my turntables”? Dave was mad. It was evident in every word he spoke and Dirk cursed at not have seen any breakage earlier.

“I dropped them wh-” He was cut off by Dave’s yell. Dirk’s eyes widened behind his shades and he lifted his sword a little higher to protect himself. “Wait. Bro attacked me. I didn’t mean to”. Everyone knows not to mess with a Strider’s turntables. Ever. “Dave turned and the sound of swords clashing rung out in the living room.

“How do you like that Bro”? Dave’s voice rang out and Dirk peaked in slowly. On the ground lay a cracked vase from some auction Bro had been in. Bro wasn’t very attached to it but being attacked wasn’t usually something that happened to Bro. Dirk turned and moved to his room and shut his door muffling the sound of swords and Dave’s yelling. He sat down at his computer and messaged Jane on pesterchum. 

timaeusTestified began pestering gutsyGumshoe

tt: Hey.  
gg: Hey! You make it ok?  
tt: Yeah. But now my brothers are fighting.   
tt: Dave’s turntables are broken.  
gg: Oh my.I Hope he can repair them.  
tt: I’m sure he will. But anyway how are you?  
gg: Good. Today went by pretty fast f or me.   
gg: But I guess I wasn’t in a car all day.  
tt: Ugh. I never want to ride in a car again.   
tt: If you want to see me you are driving up here.  
gg: Ok. Hehe. Well, you should get to bed, we both have school tomorrow.  
tt: Alright. I’ll talk to you tomorrow Night.  
gg: Goodnight

timaeusTestified has ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe

Dirk shut down his computer and climbed over to his bed hearing Dave’s bedroom door shut and soon after, Bro’s.Taking off his shirt and sunglasses and slid under the covers. He closed his eyes slipping into sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The alarm beeped and Dirk rolled out of bed and stumbled over to his clothing. He slid on his signature white T-shirt and switched into some fresh jeans. Slipping on his shades he left his room heading into the bathroom and running a brush through his unruly hair. It didn’t do much but that’s what gave it it’s flare in Dirk’s opinion. He left the bathroom nodding at the half asleep Dave, who was still wrapped in a blanket and heading to the bathroom. When he reached the dining room Bro had made pancakes and Dirk grabbed a few and sat down eating them as he looked over the schedule that had been mailed to him before the move. He scanned over it paying Dave no attention as he sat down with a thump. He did, however, slap his hand when he tried to take a pancake. “Get your own, These are mine,” He said taking a bite of one for emphasis.

“Fine. I don’t want your pancake anyways” Dave sat back until Bro had left the kitchen before getting some of his own. Dirk looked at the time and went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He grabbed his bag and headed out looking for the mailbox that marked where his bus stop was. There was a girl there, her nose was buried in a book and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She looked up at him and gave a small smile before turning her nose back into her book.

“Hey there. I’m Dirk, Dirk Strider. What’s your name”? He gave her his signature smirk when she looked up at him. 

“I’m Christina, but you can call me Chris”. She smiled but not the ‘my heart melted’ smile.

“Well it’s a good thing, I have my library card cause I’m checking you out”. This line worked usually on the most stubborn of nerds, boy or girl, and had them tripping like the others for his attention. She rolled her eyes with a look of pure disbelief. She opened her book and went back to ignoring him mumbling something about “another English asshole”. Dirk stood in shock for just a moment. He then smirked as the bus rolled up, He really loved the idea of a challenge.

The bus ride was short as they were one of the last to get there. It was easy for him to woo a girl in the front so he had somewhere to sit. They pulled up and he climbed off heading to the front office. Upon arriving he saw the girl, Chris talking to a tall lady in a blue dress. “Ah you must be Dirk Strider” She turned to him and Chris’s eyes widened. “I’m one of the counselors Mrs. Kellers. And this is Chris” She placed a hand on her shoulder with a bright smile “She will be showing you around so I’ll leave it to you two”. Mrs. Keller's walked away and Chris gave the most bored and unamused face possible. She walked by waving her hand to signal for him to follow.

“This is our theater slash auditorium” She pointed at a large set of doors walking by rather fast. “And this is the cafeteria, here is the big gym and the small gym”. She pointed at each door not stopping for a moment. “Now hand me you Schedule, I’ll show you your first class and then pick you up when it’s done”.

“Whoa there. You're moving a little fast princess”. Dirk dug through his bag slowly looking for the obvious bright pink paper. He handed it to her and she glanced over it. “So what’s up first”?

“For you? Geometry. And don’t call me princess, asshole” She walked over to the stairs him following behind with a chuckle. 

“Oh right. Cause you are my queen”. She scoffed not bothering to give him a spoken response. She opened a classroom door keeping Dirk from saying anything else. The class looked up from their books and the teacher stood from the desk as Chris introduced him. 

“Welcome, Mr. Strider. Have a seat next to Ms. Lalonde if you will”. Dirk nodded and Started pulling out his book and opening to the assignment on the whiteboard. He turned to the girl next to him and smiled at her and she gave him a wink in return. He knew he already had her in the bag. They introduced themselves. “I’m all for influencing new friends but unless you are helping him learn what we are doing, I must ask you stay quiet”. The teacher gave a smile and turned back to her computer. Dirk and Roxy snickered only to get a dirty look from the boy in the row in front of them. He had messy black hair and glasses, he was wearing a green plaid shirt and had bright green eyes. He was cute and Dirk was sure he would be cuter blushing. They went back to work for the rest of class. When the bell rang Roxy bid him goodbye and her and the other students filed out.

Dirk made his move as the teacher also stepped out and the other kid was getting his books. He walked up a swagger in his step and confidence leaking off him in waves. He came up behind him and leaned into his ear. “Hey there. May I ask your name”. The boy turned his head to Dirk completely unamused with what Dirk had done.

“Jake. Jake English” He told him in his ironic accent. “Now could you step out of my space”. He picked up his bag before his face brightened a bit. “Hey, Chrissy! How are you”. Dirk looked and sure enough, Chris was by the door waiting. He walked over behind Jake.

“Fine English. Let’s go, Strider”. She spoke crisply. Dirk gave Jake a cocky look and followed her, unfortunately, Jake tagged along. “Is there something you need English”?

“Yes actually, I was wondering why you bother to walk with him when I’m just as available”. He winked at another girl and she blushed and hid her face in her hat. Chris raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m showing him around for the counselor, I didn’t choose to walk with the second biggest flirt in the school. I will be avoiding him after today” She looked at Dirk’s schedule and groaned. “Except for Chemistry”.

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing princess. Also, Second biggest flirt”? Dirk raised and eyebrow behind his shades.

“It is, and yes, second after English”. She said turning into a class Dirk following behind her. He looked around as she sat in the back by a window with no partner seat. Dirk Sat two rows ahead he looked around and smiled as he spotted Roxy. She sat down next to him and pulled out her book. The rest of the morning continued in a similar pattern of Jake and Dirk flirting with Chris as they moved from class to class. When lunch rolled around Chris left stating “wait by the doors when the bell rings and I’ll come get you” before scurrying off down the hall. Dirk moved through the lunch line behind Jake. Once through he looked around for a seat and saw Jake sitting surrounded by a group of girls and boys. He seemed to be telling a story of some sort. Dirk turned and moved to another table. After just a few words he had a seat and a crowd of girls and boys around him too. 

As lunch summed up a girl strolled up. The one from the burger place. “Hey there, So I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my party this Friday. It’s going to be huge” Dirk seemed to think for a moment but he already knew what his answer would be. He stood to throw out his tray. 

“Sure I’ll be there”.

“See you then Dirk”. She turned and sashayed away as Dirk dumped his try and ran his fingers through his hair. The girls all squealed and he moved over to the doors. He watched as their faces changed to confusion when Chris signaled to him and they left. Chris rolled her eyes and shook her head taking him to Spanish class and leaving him. The schedule from this morning continued for yet this time a crowd of giggling girls followed suit each time they switched. The final bell rang and she took him to the bus moving to the back as he sat in the front. He joked and flirted with girls and a few boys until it was just him and Chris on the bus heading to their stop. She continued to ignore him for the ride despite his attempts to talk until they made it to their stop and they got off. She walked the opposite direction of Dirk with not even a goodbye. He figured he would be able to woo her soon enough. He had the rest of the year to do so. Entering he found no-one there so grabbing an apple juice bottle from the fridge he moved to his room the message Jane.

 

timaeusTestified began pestering gutsyGumshoe

tt: Hey.  
gg: Hi!   
gg: How was your first day, ladies man ;)  
tt: Good.  
tt: I even met this girl who acts like…  
tt: You know.  
gg: Oh my.  
tt: But she doesn’t like me, but for some reason I want her to.  
gg: Huh. I guess old feelings die hard can be true.  
gg: Well good luck. I’m sure you can win her over.  
tt: Yeah. Well, I am going to a party tomorrow.  
gg: Really? Already the cool guy then. :)  
tt: Yeah.

Dirk thought for a moment about mentioning Jake but decided against it for now. He felt like that’s a discussion for a later date.

gg: Just remember to use protection.  
tt: And just what are you implying here?  
gg: That you always have a girl you hook up with and you need to be safe.  
gg: I’m not gonna beat around the bush with you Dirk.  
tt: Alright. And don’t I always?  
gg: Just being a good friend.  
tt: Well I’m getting off. I may have just got here but the teachers still expect “good” work from me.  
gg: Ok.   
gg: I’ll talk to you on Saturday. Let me know how everything goes.  
tt: bye 

timaeusTestified ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe

Dirk turned off his computer and sat down to do his homework. It was mostly Spanish and chemistry. Both easy enough for him to do. He may have been a flirt but he certainly wasn’t an idiot. As he was finishing up with his Spanish the door slammed and he looked out to see Dave going into his room. “He Dirk. Was school alright today”? Dirk nodded and they both retreated back to their rooms. Dave was out of school and now starting at the community college for the rest of the semester. Dirk Sat down and through the walls heard the muffled sounds of Dave fixing his turntables. Dirk looked over at his own contemplating using them but deciding against it. Looking over at clock it was only about four thirty so he grabbed his bottle of apple juice went out for a run. 

When he returned it was pretty late and there was still dinner on the table for him. Eating quickly he cleaned up his plate and moved to his room slipping out of his clothes and laying down in his bed. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pages 7  
> Words 3024  
> Characters 15756  
> Characters excluding spaces 12827
> 
> Whew.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Dirk awoke to find no breakfast being made. Figures Bro would only make it for the sake of the ironic first day of school. He searched through the cabinet to find lucky charms and a carton of milk in the fridge. Pouring them both lazily into a bowl he sat down eating it in a tired manner. He greeted Dave as he followed suit and they both ate in silence. Dave abruptly stood and left the room as Bro came in.

Bro looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “This is all on you Bro, you shouldn't come at people with swords” Dirk set his own bowl by the sink and moved into the restroom to brush his teeth. Complete with that he grabbed his bag and headed out to his bus stop to find no Chris waiting there. He shrugged it off and stood in silence by himself until the bus pulled up. He climbed on and found a seat already saved for him. 

They bus ride was as it was yesterday with everyone listening intently to what he had to say. They were fascinated with the fact that he knew how to use a sword. He heard a slight whisper from someone about how Jake English was trained with guns. Dirk took note of that before nodding to the rest of them as he stood up and climbed off the bus. He reached math class and sat down next to Roxy. “Hey there, you going to the party tonight”? She asked him taking a swig out of her water bottle with a couple of white pills.

“Uh, yeah. What are those”? He looked around as more of the class filed in. He saw Chris walk by talking to another girl with a smile. The spoke and the other let out a loud clear laugh as they left Dirk’s sight and he turned back to Roxy.

“Ibuprofen, I have a killer headache this morning,” She told him as the teacher walked in and pulled up a warm-up. They both pulled out their notebooks as Jake walked in while the bell rang. For the next few minutes, there was only the sound of pencils scribbling on paper before a folded piece of paper landed on Dirk’s desk. Opening it he found Roxy’s name with her chum handle. When he looked at her she was looking down at her paper as if she never passed it to him. He went back to work until the teacher began to call on people to answer the homework questions. Jake answered the first few until Dirk decided to speak up. The teacher seemed relieved until Dirk and Jake were the only ones answering. It turned into a competition with the two of them spitting out answers like one would die if they lost it.

“Can I have someone besides Dirk or Jake this time”? The teacher looked around before their gaze froze on Roxy. Roxy was obviously not paying attention to what was on the board. “Roxy, can you answer number fifteen”? Roxy glanced at the board and after a moment of silence gave her answer. “Wrong, maybe you should pay a bit more attention to what’s going on around you”. 

“Actually the book is wrong. They didn’t use the proper exponent and therefore graphed the Pentagon wrong”. Roxy spoke up. The teacher moved over the equation and obvious look of skepticism as she solved it. With a look a surprise she turned to Roxy.

“I apologize, It seems you were paying more attention than it seemed to me, thank you for solving the problem”. Roxy looked at Dirk, and Jake and smiled. Dirk nodded and Jake sent her double pistols and a wink. They all turned back to the teacher. “For homework for this weekend I will be assigning numbers sixteen through thirty. Feel free to start it in class”. The teacher walked around beginning to check who had yesterday’s notes. Roxy was writing something intently while others began to partner up to work on the homework. Dirk pulled it out figuring the less he had to do this weekend the better, and so he finished up all but the last two as the bell rang. He stood grabbing his bag and moving from the room to his locker. As he approached he saw four girls standing in front of it. Two were holding the arms of the fourth. The other seemed to be yelling at her.

As he got a better look the one being held he saw she was wearing a purple t-shirt with a funny shaped thing on it. She wore a black skirt and on her face sat glasses. A container sat on the ground bent and cracked with some type of cake spilling out. She one yelling at her reached out and slapped her and they all left before Dirk reached the locker. He bent over and picked up the container for her. “What’s up with them,” He asked her looking after them as they were giggling and waving to a few of the football players. “And are you ok”? He looked at the red mark left on her cheek. 

“I’m fine, and it’s really nothing” She took the container. “They’re just bitter now that their suspension is over”. She glared at their backs.

“Suspension? What happened”? They were attractive but Dirk didn’t put up with bullying. The girls turned the corner and moved out of sight.

“I reported someone had been smoking in the bathrooms, it’s not my fault the trail led to them”. She looked in sadness at the box in her hands. “Darnit, these were for the bake sale for tomorrow”. Her shoulders slumped down and Dirk felt a bit of pity.

“I could help you out”. Dirk remembered getting a flyer about the bake sale on Saturday afternoon. “If you want I’ll come by Saturday morning and give you a hand with making some more”. She looked up at him with joy in her eyes. 

 

“Really”? She pretty much whispered it. He nodded at her as he turned to head to his next class. “Thank you so much, I’ll bring you my contact information at lunch” she called as the one-minute bell rang. Dirk turned and moved over to his classroom and sat down next to Roxy just as the bell rang. The teacher wasn’t in the class so he turned back and called to Chris. 

“Hey princess, I didn’t see you on the bus and was worried you got sick or something” Chris frowned as the classes eyes looked over at her. She blushed looked down obviously uncomfortable with everyone’s eyes looking at her at once. She pulled her hood up and hid it. The teacher walked in drawing the attention of the classroom. As Dirk turned back to the front he saw her let down her hood but still look rather uncomfortable. 

“Ok class, today we will be doing a vote for next week's activities. You will write down on half a sheet of paper that you split with a partner whether we should make chemical powered rockets or take a visit to the local museum, you must also write down your reasons for why you think we should do what project”. There was an excited shuffle as people discussed which ones they were choosing. Roxy passed Dirk a half a sheet of paper and he wrote out what his plan was. He looked back to see Chris looking out the window, Completely oblivious to what was going on. Dirk folded his paper and passed it to the teacher as she walked back. She ignored Chris as she back to the front. “Ok class get out paper to take notes”. Dirk pulled out his notebook and quietly scribbled down the notes until the end of class. The bell rang and Dirk put his notes away to find Chris already scurrying out of the classroom. Bidding Roxy goodbye he rushed after her finding her against the wall. Her eyes scanned the area as if she were looking for someone.

“Hey, what happened back there”. He asked her leaning on the locker next to her. “That quietness was not the same princess I met yesterday”. He smirked and cocked his head. She whipped around to face him.

“Maybe not everyone likes to draw people’s attention”. She hissed it out digging her finger into his chest. “Just because you like it means nothing, Also it doesn’t matter why I wasn’t on the bus”. He stepped back, he kept his face stoic despite his surprise. “We. Are. Not. Friends and, I am not your princess”. She whipped around seemingly have forgotten about who she had been looking for. Jake strolled up and before he even got a greeting she shoved past him and flipped him the bird. Mumbling something about “someone's panties being in a twist” he moved on without even acknowledging Dirk. 

Dirk moved to his next class and the rest of the day passed in a blur. At lunch, he got Bree’s, the girl he had met earlier, pesterchum and phone number. He followed the blur into his afternoon classes until it was time to catch the bus, where he moved to the back and sat next to Chris. “What, Strider,” She asked a minute or two after he didn’t move away from the seat.

“I wanted to say, uh, sorry for what I did,” He told her glancing at her book. She nodded at turned back to reading it. “Wait, you play assassin’s creed”? 

She looked up from her book. “Yeah, it’s a cool game”. She turned the page. “Do you play it”? She asked him, but she seemed to already know the answer.

“Hell to the yes. We should play it together sometime”. She rolled her eyes muttering out an “as if” and went back to the book. Dirk chuckled and sat back sitting in silence next to her until his stop came up. They climbed out and once again with no goodbye she moved the opposite direction as Dirk headed to his place to get ready for the party. Moving into his house he dropped his backpack and going to his room he changed into a t-shirt. Moving into the bathroom he attempted and failed, to tame his hair before spraying a cologne upon himself. With a wink at himself in the mirror, he turned out the lights and moved to the kitchen for a bite to eat. Making himself a sandwich he moved to his room and grabbed his helmet. He knocked on Dave’s door. 

“Come in” A voice called out and in walked Dirk. Dave sat on the floor tools spread out and turntables in front of him. Next to him sat a laptop where he was skyping with his boyfriend John Egbert. “What do you need”? Dave looked up at him. 

“I’m heading out to that party. I’ll probably be out late and will see you tomorrow. Also Hey John”. John waved through the screen and sent a smile at Dirk. 

“Have fun, be safe, etc, etc,” Dave told him as he placed a panel back in place. Shouting out one last goodbye he went outside and hopped on his bike.

Petaling fast he rode along side of the road. Crouching low he hit a sharp right before popping a wheelie. As he rode by a group of middle school let out a cheer with some whistles. He waved as he passed before cutting through a parking lot. He pulled to a stop and pulled out the address once again. He already knew the general area as he had memorized the area before the move. Cool dudes need to know where they are going. Taking off once again he soon made it, only to find the party had already started. 

There were some kids in the pool, some by a small bar, and lights showing there was plenty of people inside. Chaining his bike to the fence he walked up getting a loud greeting from a bunch of people as he walked up to the bar. Walking up he found Roxy with some type of fruity drink. “Hey, hey, hey there Dirk. You made it”. He smiled at her sitting on an empty stool next to her. They chatted until there was a loud yell for attention. Following the source, everyone outside looked up to see Jake up a tree with a rope. He jumped down and swung out, he let go and flipped forward twice before diving into the pool. There was a loud cheer and even Dirk found himself clapping for the trick. 

“You gonna have a drink there Dirk”? Jake asked as climbed out of the pool and walked over.

“Nah, I prefer to be sober at parties like this. Also, do you ne-” Dirk was cut off as Jake shook his head wildly spraying him and Roxy with pool water. “Dude, be careful or you'll get my hair wet”. Dirk grabbed a napkin and dried the front of his shades. Roxy laughed and began to press on Dirk’s back to the pool. “Wait. Roxy, don't do this”. With some help from Jake, Dirk found himself losing his balance and falling into the water. He popped up for air sputtering and eyes closed. “Where are my glasses, I need those” He felt around pulling himself out of the water. “Dudes. I need my glasses right now”. He refused to open his eyes until he felt them pressed into his hands and after checking them for the familiar shape put them on. “Maybe I will have that drink”. 

His hair was now dripping wet and down on his head. He sat down and took a sniff of the drink Roxy handed him. “What is this”? Roxy just smirked and Dirk sat it down on the bar, an eyebrow lifted up.

“Come on Dirk, Where is your inner adventure”? Jake gave him a small shake on the shoulder. “I bet it’s fine, Roxy is great at choosing drinks for people”. Others looked at him cheering his on. So Dirk sucked in a breath and lifted the cup. Saying a quick prayer in his head he took a sip.

Only to spit it in the nearest garbage can.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you actually drunk it” Roxy and the others howled with laughter. “It was a prank Dirk, Pickle juice mixed with vodka and dirt”. Dirk narrowed his eyes as he sat down. Then he tipped back his head and downed the drink without twitching a muscle. Everyone stopped laughing. “How did you do that Dirk”?

“I’m a cool kid, I was caught off guard but I can hold my own quite well”. He smirked and everyone cheered while others clapped him on the back. 

Roxy turned away before turning back to him with something pink, like hers. She held it out to him saying “It’s good, it’s not nearly as weak and fruity as you would think”. Dirk took a swig. It was fruity but had a strong kick behind it, it was sharp with lemon and strong alcohol flavor. He wasn’t sure what the alcohol was but it was strong and full of flavor. He looked to Roxy and Jake. “You like it? It has moonshine, My mom had an extra bottle and I was not gonna pass up that chance”. Dirk smiled and by the end of the drink had a buzz. He stood looking around before moving into the house to find a bathroom. Once he found it he completed his business before filling a cup with water and downing it. He had things to do tomorrow and was not gonna break a promise because he was drunk. There was a tap on his shoulder.

When he turned around he came face to face with the girl running the party; Casey and she pulled him out of the kitchen and into the living room where the music was playing loudly and it smelled of alcohol. They moved together to the beat of the song, she was practically grinding on him and as the song came to an end she pulled him into her room. He kissed her as the door closed and they fell together on the bed for a night of teenage passion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dirk awoke Casey was still fast asleep as he looked for his clothing that was strung around the room. He climbed up his headache thankfully not as bad as it could have been. There were still kids cramped up in the living room and one leaning over the toilet out cold. He looked around not seeing Roxy or Jake. He hopped on his bike and rode home slipping into his room for clothing and climbing into the shower. He washed away the scents of his evening and looked at the clock that hung in the restroom. It was around eleven and he sat down pulling out his pesterchum. He let Bree know to give him a time to be over and was surprised when she messaged him back just as quickly letting him know he could be over at any time. Leaving a note on the counter he rode over to her address. It was a quiet, peace-filled morning, the sun was already pretty warm in the sky as he pulled up to her house. He knocked on the door and was met with a boy of only about eight or nine on some type of gaming device. “Hey, Bree! Your boyfriend is here” he called out as Bree walked up, her cheeks were dusted red as she whacked him on the head and he ran off laughing. 

“Sorry about him, Dirk was it”? He nodded and she stepped out of the way. “Come on in the kitchen is just to the right of the living room”. He walked into the kitchen and spotted it covered with supplies for baking. “It’s all scratch except for the milk, that’s store bought,” Bree said as she pushed a measuring cup over to him with a smile gracing her face. Dirk picking up on the hint grabbed the milk and followed the instructions that sat out on the counter. He mixed together with each ingredient as Bree measured them out and added them to the bowl before they moved on to the frosting. “Do you think if I show you how you can do roses on them when they are done baking”? Dirk and she were adding the batter to the cupcake tins.

“I already know how I had a friend who baked down in Texas actually” They slid the pans into the oven. “She showed me how to make them into multiple colors too”. Bree brightened up and they began to mix together the ingredients for the frosting. Bree grabbed out a set of bowls and they began to split up the frosting and add food coloring. Bree turned away and Dirk stole a taste of the red. It was perfect and creamy. He slipped his hand down to get more frosting only for a wooden spoon to whack his hand. He rubbed his hand which was tinted red.

“No touching Dirk, Not until we are done” Bree chided him as she moved over to check the cupcakes. Sliding them back into the oven she smiled. “Time to prepare the frosting”. Dirk began to put rows of colors in different patterns on the plastic and wrapped the bags, tying the ends and setting them carefully to the side. She invited him to sit at the table and they sat down, he told her about where he grew up and about his brothers. The timer went off and Bree stood walking over to the oven. 

“Hey, did you sit in our sugar, cause you’ve got a sweet ass”. Bree flushed as she sat the cupcakes on the stovetop to cool off. She turned to face him.

“Well, I could say if being sexy was a crime, you would be guilty as charged”. The line came out smooth and shocked Dirk. He strode over pressing close to her a smirk gracing his face.

“Really now, Well I could say the same to you”. He kissed her: and no sooner was she kissing back they were making out until there was a yelp from the other side of the kitchen. Dirk turned and there stood her brother with his hands over his eyes and obvious disgust was written across his face.

“Gross, not in the kitchen” He turned and ran as Bree stepped away blushing. She began to pull the cupcakes out of the pan and set them out on the counter. Dirk stepped up and began to make roses with one of the rainbow bags. They weren’t as neat as Bree’s but still pretty decent. Soon the kitchen counter was filled with about sixty cupcakes and Dirk had a devious idea. He aimed and hit Bree square in the face with the green frosting. She jumped and took a swipe off her cheek and tasting it. She smiled and picked up the yellow and taking aim; unanticipated Dirk’s speed she was surprised when it missed him and hit the cabinet. She laughed and re-took her aim only to get hit on her shirt with the blue. She reached behind her and picked up a cupcake pan as a shield and hit Dirk on his glasses. He followed suit and picked up the second pan and aimed to hit her face again. Bree blocked and dived behind the island. Dirk ducked down and moved to creep around it and hit her. He heard a laugh and hopped out hitting someone who was definitely not Bree.

“Uh sorry, I thought you were Bree,” He told this other lady.

“It’s alright, I’m her older sister” They shook hands. “Bree you should clean up if you want to make it on time”. Dirk looked at the stove and saw that the time was three fifteen. He picked up a rag that was passed to him and began to wipe the frosting off everything and put the baking dishes into the sink. Bree’s sister began to pack the cupcakes leaving out four on a plate. “I’ll be out in the car”. She picked up the boxes and left the kitchen and a few seconds later there was the sound of the front door opening and closing.

“I better get home. I need to wash the frosting out of my hair” Dirk told Bree as he took a swipe off his cheek and put it on her nose. She smiled at him and told him good-bye.

“Feel free to stop by the bake sale later” He nodded and headed out the front door. He picked up his bike which was sitting out in the yard. He climbed on it and rode home. He pulled into his garage and hopped off his bike and hopping into the shower for the second time that day. Afterward, he moved to his room and lay down staring up at the ceiling. He didn’t even notice how exhausted he was until he was nodding off, soon he was fast asleep not noticing his pesterchum going off on his computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pages 7  
> Words 3880  
> Characters 20237  
> Characters excluding spaces 16333
> 
> Whew. That took way longer than I meant. But it's almost a thousand more that my first chapter so there is that. Not much I'd like to note but I hope you liked it.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged!


	3. Chapter 3

When Dirk woke up his pesterchum was going off and sunlight filtered softly through the window. It was Jane and Bree. He decided to respond to Bree who was online already and watch out for Jane. 

timaeusTestified [tt] is pestering bellissimaBaker [bb] 

tt: Hey there beautiful   
tt: How are you doing today?   
bb: Good.   
bb: But where did you go yesterday?   
bb: You missed the bake sale.   
tt: Sorry, I fell asleep.   
tt: It was like sleeping beauty’s curse blast upon me.   
bb: You’re hilarious.   
bb: saved some cupcakes for you.   
bb: I’ll bring them Monday.   
tt: Sweet.   
tt: Can’t wait to try some of those cupcakes.   
tt: But I bet they won’t be nearly as sweet as you ;)   
bb: DIRK!   
tt: just teasing.   
tt: Unless you want me to be serious   
tt: Cause I’m down for that.   
bb: Not...yet.   
bb: But I’ll keep your offer in mind ;)   
bb: Well I have to go   
bb: Have to take my brother to soccer practice   
tt: Alright   
tt: See you around gorgeous 

TimaeusTesified [tt] has ceased pestering bellissimaBaker [bb] 

Dirk stood up stretching and moved out to the kitchen He poured himself a bowl of cereal and moved back to his room. 

gutsyGumshoe [gg] is pestering timaeusTestified [tt] 

gg: Dirk?   
gg: You never got back to me.   
gg: You better not have gotten arrested!   
tt: Nah.   
tt: They would take one look at this face and think   
tt:”this face can’t go behind bars”   
gg: Well, how did the party go?   
gg: Meet anyone special? ;)   
tt: Not really.   
tt: I did some cool things   
tt: And I was safe too.   
tt: A condom and everything.   
gg: Great! I’m glad you had fun.   
gg: Make any friends over the week?   
tt: Yeah. A girl named Roxy.   
tt: And a boy named Jake.   
tt: He shoved me into a pool.   
gg: Oh my!   
gg: That wasn’t very nice   
tt: We don’t get along very well.   
tt: He’s kind of arrogant.   
tt: But not in a cool way.   
tt: More like someone who’s trying too hard.   
gg: Well cool kid, Good luck. 

Dirk looked up as the door opened. “Hey, Dirk. I’m heading out to get some things for my turntables”. Dirk nodded and Dave stepped back out shutting the door behind him. 

gg: Dirk?   
tt: Sorry. Talking to my brother.   
gg: Oh.   
gg: Well I was just going to say bye.   
gg: I’m in charge of dinner.   
gg: It’s already around 6 here.   
tt: Bye then. I’ll talk to you later this week.   
gg: Alright. Bye! 

gutsyGumshoe [gg] has ceased pestering timaeusTestified [gt] 

Dirk shut off is computer and moved over to his own turntables to work on some sick beats. He was pretty proud as he spun out fires so hot that people would have been surprised that the house hadn’t caught fire. His phone went off just as there was a knock on his door.   
“Come in” he called as he sat on his bed and opened his messages. Bro walked in asking about Dave. “He went to get some stuff for his turntables,” Dirk told him 

“Text him to pick up some dinner,” Bro said as he gave Lil Cal a fist bump. Without waiting for Dirk to respond he left the room. It was already Dave asking what Dirk wanted for dinner. He   
let Dave know he wanted a burger of some sort before he leaned back on his bed. He sat back up and moved over to his computer to see if Dave had made any new comics or if Bro had updated his website. Nothing for Dave but he read over Bro’s newest updates on some new tech he was building. He scrolled through until he heard the car pull up so he stood up and moved outside. He helped Dave carry in the food and new pieces for his Turntables. 

They sat down and began to eat as Bro left his room. “Nothing for me”? He grunted. 

“Nope,” Dave said popping the “p”. 

“This is getting ridiculous Dave. You have the stuff to fix your things and need to let it go” Bro said leaning on the wall. Dave was tense and Dirk, knowing how talks like these tended to end, was also tensed to leave to his room or intervene. “Things get broken and you can’t hold it against me or Dirk when something happens like that” He continued in an almost bored voice. 

“I can if you act like an arrogant asshole about it”. Dirk set a hand on Dave’s shoulder to calm him but it was pushed off as Dave stood. “And it’s not just that. It’s you and your stupid obsession with strifing. No other family does that because it’s stupid and dangerous”! Dave   
ranted. Bro went to speak again but Dave cut in once again. “I’m not done, I grew up thinking that it was normal, that all kids knew how to fight with swords. Did you know that a teacher asked me if I was beaten up by someone and I felt confused about why she was concerned about all the bruises I told her it was a game. A game”. Dave was red in the face and was moving closer the Bro. 

“Dave. Stop talking” Bro said to him, voice tight, and now not leaning on the wall. 

“No Bro. I’m so sick of you”! In a flash, Dave was on the ground, sunglasses crooked,   
and a red mark on his cheek. He growled launching himself up and tackling Bro with a yell. He   
was clawing and kicking at Bro, but Bro was still much faster and stronger. “I hate you, I hate you so much” Dave howled as him and Bro fought. “You have no regards for others health or feelings of others unless it will help you”! Bro pushed Dave into a wall and knocked him into the ground. “You. are. the. Worst”. Dave punctuated as he twisted away, grabbed Bro’s head, and hit it on the wall. 

Dirk was surprised. While Dave would sometimes break composure when strifing he would have never expected him to snap like this. Bro was winning but Dave wasn’t going down nearly as easy as usual. Bro moved away hardly fazed despite the slice on his forehead.His glasses were on the floor and his hat fell off on the first tackle. He pulled Dave into a headlock before shoving him onto the floor and pressing his head into the hardwood. He began to press down on a point on Dave’s neck to weaken his movement and put him to sleep. Dave wriggled loose and flipped around kicking Bro in the stomach and standing over him. 

Dirk figured this would only get worse so he ran in and pulled Dave, who was now on Bro and punching him in the face, away. Bro dived forward only to be stopped by a sword Dirk had grabbed from the wall mount they had. “Stop Bro. I’ve got this” Dirk said coldly. Bro picked up his hat and glasses that had also fallen off during the brother's fistfight. 

“Let me go. I’m going to kill him” Dave snarled trying to wrench out of Dirk’s grip. His eye were a much brighter red than usual, they were practically glowing as he scratched and kicked at Bro as he passed. Bro took the chance to kick Dave in the ribs before leaving to his room. 

“No. Bro would win easily and you know this” Dirk said as he helped Dave stand. His nose was bleeding onto his shirt as the fight left his eyes and lurched left; if not for Dirk’s hold he would be on the floor. Dirk helped him into his room. Dave pulled off his shirt and put it over his nose as Dirk moved him to his bed and moved to the bathroom. He grabbed bandages for the cuts Dave had and for the most likely bruise on his rib. “You shouldn’t have done that. You know that he is faster and stronger than both of us”. Dirk said as he began to patch Dave up. 

There was a knock and Dave growled. Dirk held his arm as Bro pushed opened the door. “Get the fuck out. I want you out by dawn. I don’t care where, but if you are so unhappy here then get out of my house” He said. He left just as quick as he came. Dave stood and using one hand pulled a box out of his closet. With his free hand, he began to shove clothing into the box along with some hidden bottles of apple juice. Even Dirk was angry but he was more controlled and carefully placed Daves turntables and repair pieces into a box with his laptop.   
Daves nosebleed came to a stop and he wiped the blood off of the rest of him. He placed the shirt in a ball in the box of clothing. Grabbing a red t-shirt he slid it on and closed the clothing box. He set it to the side and began to put his bedsheets and pillows in a box. 

“Can you keep these in my closet? I’m going to stay in a hotel tonight and find a place to stay tomorrow” Dave said angrily as he grabbed the money he had saved for an emergency and put it in his wallet. “Give me a ride there”? He looked at Dirk. He had slid on his sunglasses and put on his more passive face, but there was still some blood smeared on his face. 

“Sure. But you might want to grab a bag with some spare clothing and maybe your laptop”. Dirk re-opened the box he had placed the laptop in and put it in a book bag. Dave placed some pairs of clothing with it and walked down to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush.   
Sliding the backpack on he walked to the front door, Dirk just behind him with the keys. Dirk   
didn’t have his license, only the permit, but if he was safe he should be able to get back home ok. He climbed into the car and drove Dave to a hotel nearby. “Call me when you have found a   
new place and I’ll bring your stuff over. Until then be safe” Dirk said. 

Dave leaned back in his seat and took a breath. “Hey Dirk, if you want to leave that place once I get a place of my own, You can stay with me”. Dirk kept his eyes on the road but gave   
Dave a smile to let him know he had heard. 

I’ll hold you to that Dave, But I’ll try not to show up covered in blood”. 

Dave laughed. 

“Yeah. That was kind stupid of me. Still, think it was worth it, to be honest, Dirk”. They pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. “I was so angry that I wasn’t thinking about the fact that he could kick my ass easy. It was obvious he was holding back though”. Dave opened the door and climbed out swinging his backpack onto his shoulder “ Bye. I’ll call you when I find a place”   
Dave said before slamming the door shut. Dirk waited until he saw Dave enter the hotel before starting up the car. He drove out and got home smoothly. 

He walked in and moved to the kitchen and grabbed a rag. He began to wipe the blood off the wall from when Bro hit it and some out of the carpet. Once that was done he moved to the bathroom and took a shower. The warm water felt great but he didn’t stay in long. Bro would be ticked if he used all the Hot water on his shower since he knew Bro showered in the evenings too. He hopped out and dried off before slipping on some pajamas and moving his room. He checked his pesterlog once more before laying down to sleep. 

The following morning he awoke and got dressed. It had been any night of fading in and out of sleep o he was rather tired. He skipped eating finding he didn’t have the appetite and moved quickly to his bus stop. He didn’t acknowledge Chris, finding he wasn’t in the mood. The bus arrived and pushed up moving to the back seats and taking the last one. Chris glared and sat next to him but refused to speak; tensed up, obviously expecting Dirk to make a move. 

It was a long ride of silence. 

Dirk shuffled off the bus and went to class alone. He sat away from even Roxy ignoring her questioning looks. He wasn’t paying attention to class and noted he probably would have to get notes later. He moved on to chemistry and sat in the seat next to Roxy. He still opted for silence. He wasn’t feeling particularly well. He wasn't worried about Dave, He knew his brother could handle himself and find a place to stay. But he wouldn’t say that it was really off. The dark feeling followed him to lunch, so he didn’t bother getting anything and moved to find a spot away from all of the eyes that watched him. Passing in the halls he had even noticed Jake's eyes watching him. He moved around and finally thought he had found a quiet place. He sat down leaning his head against the wall. “Really Strider? Following me to my lunch spot now”? 

Chris stood there next to another girl with blonde hair and gray eyes. “Sorry, I’ll go,” Dirk said standing up to leave. He could feel Chris’s gaze but didn’t bother to care. He found himself sitting in his next class, A classroom seemed to be the only place where he could get peace for the lunch period. 

“You alright Dirk. You don’t usually hide out during Lunch” His teacher, Mr. Steven, asked as he walked in with a sandwich. Dirk shook his head. “Something happens here at school”? Dirk   
shook his head no. “Ah, home problems. Well if you want to talk about it then I’m free to talk” He   
offered as the bell rang. Kids began to file in as Dirk moved to seat in the back. The class began. “Alright class what do you remember last time here in our great war,” He asked. Dirk   
stopped listening. Mr. Steven’s class was fun but Dirk just couldn’t be bothered to keep his attention on it. The bell rang and Dirk left heading to his next class. His next three classes moved quickly, a lot quicker than Dirk necessarily wanted. He found he didn’t want to head home just yet. 

He sat on the back of the bus and like this morning Chris sat by him. 

“Alright Strider, What’s going on” She questioned Dirk stayed silent. “Alright, you don’t want to speak about it. But how about you come to my place and, uh, play assassin's creed with me” She offered. 

“Really,” Dirk asked surprised. 

“Sure, you seem like you need a distraction from whatever is going on with you,” She said. 

“Well I know what could be a great distraction,” He said smirking. 

“Nevermind, I forgot how insufferable you were” She deadpanned. Dirk chuckled as she turned away and discontinued to speak with his for the remainder of the ride. When they got off Dirk followed behind Chris rather than heading to his place. She lived in a small blue house. She   
slipped off her shoes by the door. “No shoes on the carpet,” Chris told him as she walked away.   
Dirk slipped off his shoes and followed her to what must have been the living room. She walked over and started up an Xbox three-sixty. “Don’t judge?” She said looking over her shoulder at him. 

“Don’t worry princess, I won’t,” He told her sitting on the couch as she passed him the controller. She moved over to the doorway 

“Go ahead and start a new file, I’ll be right back”. She left the room as Dirk started a   
new game. She returned a few minutes later with a bowl of chips and two cokes. She sat down next to him setting the bowl and sodas on the table as Dirk started his first mission. “You don’t use eagle vision on the attackers” she questioned as Dirk drew the character's sword. 

“No. A strider does not need eagle vision babe”. He didn’t notice the glare. It was a mindless comment and he didn’t even realize he had called her that this time. It didn’t take Chris long to realize that. At some point, she popped popcorn and they threw it while they yelled at the screen and switching between missions. “Take that! I told you I could complete my missions faster babe” Dirk gloated. 

“Oh shut up, you cheated” Chris responded laughing before the front door opened. 

“How? I just happen to be really awesome at this game” Dirk said throwing some popcorn into his mouth 

“I don’t know. But you did, you big headed cheater” Chris said taking the controller and starting the next mission. 

“I’m home Sweetie” A lady walked in. “Oh? Who is this”? She raised an eyebrow as she looked Dirk over. 

“A friend. He came over to play assassin’s creed with me” Chris said getting up to pick up the popcorn they threw at the television. “His name is Dirk”. Dirk stood and walked over. 

“Hello ma’am, As your daughter said my name is Dirk, Dirk Strider”. He smiled as he walked over and began to help clean up the popcorn. “By the way, your daughter is a very nice girl. She invited me to hang out since I wasn’t having a very good day, it helped a lot” He said. 

Her mother smiled. 

“Well, I’m glad she could help. Call me Mary, Dirk” She said. “I’m going to start dinner, you’re free to stay if you want to Dirk” She let them know before leaving the living room. A few minutes the sounds of pots and pans were heard clanging around. A sound was heard signaling that Dirk was getting a call. 

“Hello,” He answered. 

“Where are you”? Bro’s voice carried through the phone. 

“A friend’s place. Why”? Dirk asked as he took a rag from Chris to wipe up the table. 

“When will you be home, it’s almost dark”. A crash was heard and Bro cursed. Chris   
looked up in surprise. 

“An hour or two. They invited me for dinner” He told him as He looked around to make sure that they got everything done. 

“Alright. I’ll be here”. There was the click as Bro hung up without saying bye. Dirk shrugged and hung up and slipped his phone into his book bag. He followed the smell of food to the kitchen where he found Chris grabbing bowls and silverware and placing them on the table. 

“Watch the soup for me, sweetie, I’ve got to do something real quick”. Chris nodded and moved over to the stove to stir the soup before grabbing another bowl. She tripped on the carpet between the kitchen and dining room. As she fell Dirk moved quickly, grabbing her and the bowl easily. Her eyes were scrunched up but slowly opened up as she realized she wasn’t hitting the ground. Dirk’s glasses slipped down his nose a bit, leaving his eyes to be seen by her. 

Dirk avoided letting people see his eyes. Usually, because he couldn’t know how they would react to the shade of amber they were. “I guess I could say you fell for me” He joked. He   
knew it was bad but it was this first that popped into his head to try and distract her. She wasn’t   
deterred as she stood still looking at his eyes over the top of his shades with her eyes widened. 

“Whoa. You're eyeing are, amazing. I’ve never seen any color like that” She said as she grabbed the bowl. Dirk pushed his glasses up as she walked over to stir the soup. 

“You like them? I mean they are pretty cool” He said as he smirked slipping into his usual cool kid state. She rolled her own mocha brown eyes. In fact, Dirk noticed this was the most relaxed she had ever been around him. He found it a bit nice, to be honest. She moved over to a small radio that sat on the counter and turned it on. Some random song Dirk didn’t   
recognize came on. Chris hummed along as she moved to grab the bowls and fill them with soup. She sat down in front of hers with Dirk across from her. Mary returned and joined them with a smile. 

“So are you two together,” She asked bluntly. Chris coughed and sputtered on the bite of soup while Dirk laughed. “What? Did I say something odd”? Her mom asked. 

“No Mary, We aren’t together. Chris is much too focused on school. Not that that’s a bad thing” He added as Chris wiped her mouth off. Her mother chuckled and they shared small conversation while they finished eating. “Well, ladies. It was lovely to eat here but I must get back home” Dirk said picking up his bag. Chris’s mother smiled and left the room with a goodbye to   
Dirk while Chris walked him to the door. “Thanks for today, I’ll see you at school tomorrow” Dirk   
said flashing a smile. 

“Yeah, sure Strider,” Chris said opening the door. Dirk left and looking back saw Chris   
watching him from the porch until he turned the corner to his house. He slipped inside and retreated to his room before Bro could say anything. Taking off his glasses he looked into the mirror at his eyes. It calmed him down quite a bit to know that Chris didn’t hate them. He slipped into a change of pants and set his glasses down falling asleep. 

CRASH! A loud noise rang through the house and Dirk rolled out of bed grabbing his glasses and accidentally poking himself in the eye as he stumbled out of his room. He knocked on Bro’s door trying to figure out what it was. “Are you ok Bro”? He asked sleepily. 

“Yeah, I just dropped something, It’s fine, go back to bed”. Bro sounded ticked so Dirk   
could only assume it must have been important. With a mumbled noise of acknowledgment   
Dirk stumbled back to his room to sleep, only to have his alarm signaling it was time to get up seem like it was going off as soon as his head hit the pillow. Today was going to be another long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pages 8  
> Words 4190  
> Characters 26870  
> Characters excluding spaces 22983
> 
> A month. It took me over a month to get this up and I am so sorry to anyone who's been waiting. I didn't mean to take so long but I wasn't sure what to do next. But them I got an Idea from a friends rp. The next two might take some time to move along but then 6&7 I have planned out pretty well. SO I'll see you again soon my lovelies.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged.


End file.
